


The Kiss

by Kerantli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerantli/pseuds/Kerantli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Change made a mistake, Hermione isn't quite as forgiving as she hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge on Fanfiction dot Net, I'm not entirely sure what I was thinking when I took the challenge on, but this is the outcome.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not, and never have, own Harry Potter. I do not make money off this.

"Why did you have to do that, Cho?"

"Do what, Hermione? I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Kiss Harry! After everything we've been through this year you went and kissed my best friend?!"

"I'm sorry! I had a moment of weakness. I was missing Cedric and he was there..."

"Save it Cho, I don't want to hear it any more."

* * *

"Mione? Are you busy?"

"Go away."

"Mione, please listen to me, just please?"

"Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just walk away? You broke my trust, Cho. I thought we were together, exclusive."

"Where did that come from?"

"You KISSED a guy! Not just any guy, my BEST FRIEND! Why should I listen to you?"

"I didn't like it." 

"Well done for telling me that."

"Hermione! I mean it, I hated it. It was nothing like your kisses. It felt cold, and wet. I had been crying and he just came up to me and kissed me. You should know I stay with the person I love."

"You what?"

"I hated it?"

"No the last part, you love me?"

"Yeah, I love you. I said it. I love the Gryffindor Princess, one third of the golden trio, Harry Potters best friend."

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't! He came up to me while I was thinking about you and Cedric and how the world outside Hogwarts is changing so fast."

"I don't believe you, leave me alone!"

* * *

"Cho? Can I speak with you? Privately?"

"Why? Want to yell at me some more? It's been a week Hermione."

"You want to do this now then? Fine. No I didn't believe you. It wasn't until Harry came up to me himself and told me he was the one that initiated the kiss, that you pushed him away and ran out of the room. I'm sorry."

"It's been a week. You can't say your sorry now when I've cried over how you treated me."

"Can we please talk elsewhere? Everyone's staring."

"No! Let them stare! You brought this upon yourself, Hermione. Hey! Let go of me!"

"Not until you listen to me! Please! I love you, I know that for sure. Harry came to talk to me the day after I told you to leave me alone."

"Then why wait a week Hermione?"

"Because... because I didn't know if you would have wanted to speak to me. I treated you horribly and I was worried you would break up with me because of it. I’m sorry, really sorry.”

“I don’t quite forgive you, it hurt. It hurt so much knowing that the person you love didn’t trust you to be faithful when you never gave them anything to doubt that.”

“I know, and I’m still sorry. I let jealousy get the better of me, please forgive me? Please?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t forgive you right now. I just can’t.”

* * *

“Hermione, you’re making the ceiling snow.”

“Cho?”

“Yes, who else would come back after that last display of, admittedly embarrassing, flock of birds following me around?”

“I’m sorry, I really am sorry. I’ll stop them if you want?”

“Please do, one flew right through Binns the other day, I’m not sure he was pleased.”

“There, they’re gone. What did you want?”

“To kiss you, to hold you, to forgive you.”

“I would like nothing less. I love you, Cho.”

“I love you too, Hermione.”


End file.
